PR the Legacy Continues
by justWHOamI
Summary: The invasion is beginning. Its is up the the Rangers to stop the destruction of Earth and Save humanity. Can they do it? As this Ancient evil approaches Earth the Rangers of the Past must work together to save the Future.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins approximately 10 thousand years ago, when all life within Sol was at peace, with no fear, no war

Our story begins approximately 10 thousand years ago, when all life within Sol was at peace, with no fear, no war. The worlds all thanked to the Moon of Earth for this protection. The Moon was ruled a powerful yet kind women, she wielded a mighty power that could vanquish any darkness that threatened Sol safety.

Sadly this peace did not last. A darkness from beyond the System entered Sol. It seemed to surround the System and attack from all sides, and one by one the Worlds began to fall.

**Eris**. **Pluto**. **Neptune**. **Uranus**. **Saturn**. The Planets of the Outer System were left lifeless and baron. **Jupiter**. **Mars**. **Venus**. **Mercury**. Four of the Inner Planets were next to fall. All that remained was the **Earth**, its **Moon**, and the very**Sun**.

The Protectors of the Inner and Outer Worlds fled to Earth and the Moon, for one final stand. The Darkness converged upon the Moon. As the Planetary Protectors fought the Darkness, they lost their lives as well. Finally the Darkness breached the Moons defenses and came for its Ruler. If the Ruler of the Moon fell, all hope for Sol would be truly lost.

The Moon Queen prepared to use her powers to vanquish the Dark from Sol. But as she prepared to do so, the Darkness released a blast of its power in her direction. Before it reached her. Her three daughters. Jumped in front of the blast. Taking the hit that was meant for her. The Queen ran to her daughters, fell to her knees and cried for them. As the Darkness prepared to strike her down, one final Protector appeared. Clad in golden armor, the Sun Prince attacked the Dark, giving the Queen enough time to once again prepare to use her powers.

She had a choice. Use her powers to Destroy the Darkness forever. Or use her powers to send her people all her people from the fallen worlds to the future, to be reborn. Needless to say she chose to save her people. She raised her powerful crystal into the air "Cosmic Moon Power". The Crystal light, lit up the Moon. She sent her people to the future, with no memory of what had happen, she sent the Darkness into the future as well, hoping that somewhere, at sometime, someone would be strong enough to stop it.

The Darkness broke apart and was sent throughout time and space. The Queen did this to prevent the Darkness from being too strong. This would hopefully weaken it enough for future warriors to fight.

Using that much power, drained the Queen of power and life-force. As a final gesture, she made it so that should the Darkness rise again to threaten the people of Sol the Planetary Protectors would be awakened.

Years ago in a city called Angel Grove, when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space Sorceress Rita Replusa. They harness the Power of the Dinosaur to become Earths first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon; **Zack**, **Kimberly**, **Billy**, **Trini** and **Jason** bravely protected Earth. Which forced Rita to create her own ranger. Her magic was to strong and he could not fight her. At with that **To****mmy** became the Green Ranger, she commanded him to destroy the other Rangers and he almost succeeded. Zordon Rangers freed Tommy from Ritas control and he joined his friends in the fight to protect Earth. But not for long, as they soon learned the Green Rangers powers were only temporary.

With a new enemy, Lord Zedd taking Rita place, a new power was needed to battle the new enemy. The Rangers combined their Dino powers with the power of Thunder. Eventually Tommy returned to the team as the new White Ranger, to lead the Rangers in the fight against Zedd. When Jason, Zack, and Trini left the team, they passed on their powers to **Rocky**, **Adam**, and **Aisha**.

When Rita returned and joined forces with Zedd to destroy the Rangers, they brought with them Rito Revolto. And together they destroyed the Rangers Zords and Powers. But a Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent his young warriors on a journey to find **Ninjor **and**Dulcea**, warriors from the past, who showed them the way of the Ninjetti. With the new Ninja Power they gained new weapons and zords, and the Ninja Rangers were born. When Kimberly left the team she found a successor in **Katherine**. Katherine assumed the role just in time.

When the Rangers powers were destroyed, by MasterVile they turned to friends from another world. The Alien Rangers of Aquiatar answered the call. **Delphine**, **Aurico**, **Tideus**, **Cestro**, and **Corcus** came to Earth and assumed the charge to protectors of Earth until the Rangers of Earth, were back in action. The Rangers Command Center fell under attack. Luckily the Rangers managed to escape just before the Command Center was destroyed.

Beneath the ruins they found the ZeoCrystal, a mystical power that guided them to the next chapter of their lives as Rangers. With the arrival of the MachineEmpire; **Tommy**, **Rocky**, **Adam**, and **Katherine** were infused with the power of the Zeo, changing them into the mighty ZeoRangers. Their Zeo powers were awesome. Aisha found a new calling in her life and left the team but not before she handed her role as Yellow Ranger and the Zeo Power to **Tanya**, a new friend. But when they needed reinforcement they turned to an old friend. **Jason** returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger. Soon the Zeo Rangers were joined by **Auric the Conqueror**, and together they fought back the Machine Empire and defended the Earth.

Yet another adventure lay ahead for the Rangers, it was time to shift into a high gear. The old Rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox, launched an attack on Earth, the Rangers were given the powers of Turbo, and they took her head on. With the Rangers all moving on to new paths in their lives the Turbo Powers were passed to a new team of young warriors, **Justin**, **Carlos**, **Ashley**, **Cassie**, and **TJ**, rose to the occasion and protected the Earth. Along the way the Rangers made new allies, coming in the form of two alien beings, the **Phantom Ranger** and **Blue Senturian**. Divatox was tough and her armies relentless. And she was not ready to give up and staged an all out attack of the Rangers base, taking out the Turbo Rangers Command Center and their powers along with it. She took off for space and Earth ultimate destruction.

The Rangers knew they had to follow her, leaving behind the world they knew forever. The journey into space was treacherous. And the line between friend and foe was a thin one. They thought they had no hope. But **Andros**, the Red Ranger brought them the Astro Morphers; allowing **Carlos**, **Ashley**, **Cassie**, and **TJ**, to become the new Space Rangers. Andros, proved he was more then a friend he was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy. An enemy called Astronema. The Space Rangers freed **Zhane** from his deep freeze, and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team. Together they defeated Astronema and Dark Spector; finally the Earth was saved.

But deep in space another battle raged. On the distant planet of Mirinoi, five new heroes, **Leo**, **Kendrix**, **Maya**, **Damon**, and **Kai** retrieved the Quasar Sabers and were chosen to become the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena. She threatened to destroy the Space Colony Terra Venture. **Mike** assumed the power of the Magna Defender in order to help protect Terra Venture, and **Karone** joined the Rangers as the new Pink Ranger. But in the end the Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the Colony's only hope. With Trakeena forever destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever thankful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy.

Meanwhile back on Earth, a new team was being assembled to battle an invading army of Demons. Together the Lightspeed Rangers, **Carter**, **Chad**, **Joel**, **Kelsey**, and **Dana** were that team. But they needed one more to complete their mission, that's when **Ryan** joined the team. Together the six Rangers battled the demons and saved the world from being destroyed.

**Jen**, **Lucas**, **Trip** and **Katie**; four Rangers from the future chased a Mutant criminal through time. Here they were joined by **Wes**, and he led the Rangers in battle. But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took **Eric** a while to realize that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power but the reward of helping mankind. Together the Time Force Rangers battled Mutants from the future to protect the World of the present, and save the future.

**Cole**, **Taylor**, **Max**, **Danny**, and **Alyssa** formed a new team of Rangers. The Wild Force Rangers used the Spirits of Ancient Animals to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures bent on conquering the Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was **Merrick**, the Lunar Wolf, a warrior from the past. Together the six Wild Force Rangers joined forces with 100 of the Ancient Animals, and together were able to rid the World of the Org threat. With the threat gone the Animals retreated to their Island home to rest, until the Earth needs them once again.

Three unlikely Ninja students, **Shane**, **Dustin** and **Tori** commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water. It was the powers of Thunder and Lightning that gave them their biggest challenge. But heir greatest enemies proved to be the greatest allies, and that's when **Blake** and **Hunter** joined the Rangers. With Earth at the brink of destruction another friend, **Cam** went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all, the power of the Green Samurai Ranger. In their final battle against Lothor, the Ninja Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice.

With the return of Mesagog, **Conner**, **Ethan** and **Kira** stepped up to protect the world. But when they needed help, **Tommy** returned as the Black Ranger and led the team. **Trent** a friend to the Rangers turned out to be the White Ranger. Channeling the powers of the Dinosaur, the Dino Thunder Rangers, fought to protect the world from being returned to the Jurassic.

Deep within the woods, a battle waged between the forces of Dark and Light Magic. **Nick**, **Chip**, **Xander**, **Maddie** and **Vida** were transformed into the Rangers of the Mystic Force. Joined by **Udonna**, **Daggeron**, **Leanbow**, and **Clare**. Drawing their magic from both the Ancient Titans and the elements, they fought to protect the world and good magic from the forces of evil. United through the powers of Magic the Rangers bravely battled the forces of the Underworld.

The Overdrive Rangers, **Mack**, **Will**, **Dax**, **Ronny**, **Rose** and **Tyzonn** journeyed the world, in search for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora, a power that could change the Universe to whatever the holder wants. United the Rangers fight hordes of Evil Aliens along the way, all of which seek the Jewels. Joined by a new friend, the **Sentinel Knight** and even Rangers from the Past and Future, the battle against evil, turns in favor the Rangers.

With the return of the dark Spirit Dai Shi and the beginning of the new Beast Wars, the **Pai Zhuq**, the Order of the Claw, chose three young protectors, **Casey**, **Theo**, and **Lily**to become the new guardians**.** When the battle escaladed **RJ** their Master, and **Dominic**, came to their aid. Calling upon their Animal Spirits, the five protectors became the Jungle Fury Rangers. With the help of the PaiZhuqMasters (**Cat**, **Elephant**, **Bat**, **Shark**, **Gorilla**, **Gazelle**, **Penguin**) and the **Spirit** **Rangers **(**Bat**, **Elephant**, **Shark****)**, the Rangers stood as the guardians of the Earth. And in the end their enemy **Black Lion** joined them to fight an even greater evil.

For many generations the Rangers have stood as the protectors of all that is good and true. They have bravely battled the forces of evil, in all its incarnations. But now a new evil is rising from the depths and the Rangers of the past are not enough to stop it. It is up to a new team of mighty warriors to battle the Darkness that is coming.

This is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Floating in space a huge black sphere enter our Solar System.

_My lord you sent for me._

_Aries my General. Earth shall be our next target._

_It shall crumble beneath you, my lord._

_Alas it will not be that easy. I sense power from this planet. I sense Power Rangers._

_Power Rangers. My lord surly we can handle them._

_Some thing powerful has happened to this world I can feel, dozens of Rangers._

_Aries prepare your forces you shall attack, this world and destroy the Rangers._

_Yes my lord._

_One more thing Aries, awaken the other Generals._

_Which ones sire._

_All of them._

With that Aries left his Masters chambers and went to awaken the other Generals

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile on Earth, beneath the rebuilt Power Chamber.

Dozens of people (Rangers) are gathered together. A large tube begins to glow, and Dimitria appears.

Dimitria: _Rangers I feel an evil force approaching this world, so I have called you forth, Rangers of he Past._

Alpha 5 stept forward: _This ceremony will transfer the Power of the Rangers into each of you._

Alpha 6: _We will need all the help we can get, if we are going to survive this attack_

Alpha 7: _So today we will make you all Rangers again, and in some case create new Rangers to fill in the gaps._

Dimitria: _So now may the Legacy of the Power Rangers be reborn._

--------------------------------------------

Your Generals are here my lord

Perfect. Gemini you shall lead the first attack on the city of....

--------------------------------------------

Ok, heres where you readers come in.

Which group of Rangers shall be attacked first? (no SPD or TF)


End file.
